devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
They are some of the most powerful beings in existence. There are several different ones, all of them with different powers and roles. The most powerful, and leader of them all, as well as the father of all Angels, no matter the species, is.... FATHER. 'FATHER wished for his Angels to be the only ones who interacted with humans, and definitly did not want them messing with Demons, so he veiled the The Elysian Kingdom from being left. However, some Gods knew of his plans and implemented things in place on Earth in order to still have some type of connection. Depending on how powerful the God is, they can send their mind through the realms. The Gods '''FATHER-' is the highest of all of the Gods. His only rule is that he does not directly involve himself in human affairs, and he wishes the other Gods would follow his lead on that. He is presumed to physically appear male, but no one has ever seen his face or his body. He is covered head to toe in white and gold armour. '''Raiden, Thor, Zeus, ect- '''is the God of Lightning, and is known by many names across cultures. His physical form usually appears to be a physically fit, adult male with pale blue hair and golden eyes. His skin is on the darker side and there are several lightning patterns across his body. He wears a white loin cloth, usually. '''Tamotsu, Gaia, - '''He is a God of Protection. Together, he and his wife, Amaya, protect the general pureness of Earth; Tamotsu's focus being Natural things. He appears as tan, muscled man with long green hair and purple eyes. He doesn't wear clothes and is covered head to toe in red and purple tribal tattoos. '''Amaya, Artemis- '''She is the bride of Tamotsu and the Goddess of Purity and Vigilance. Most of her life, she was hunted by lesser gods to bed forecfully wedded. Tamotsu, her best friend, used his dog, Cerberus, to protect her. She appears as a young girl with red hair and white eyes and pale skin. '''Aiko, Hera- '''Ironically, she is the Goddess of Marriage. She used to be Raiden's wife, but Raiden left her for a mortal. In a fit of rage, She broke his rod's power into pieces and tossed them, and the rod itself, down to earth. She appears as a young woman with jet black hair, red eyes, and black armour. She blushes green. '''Mizu, Poseiden, Himeros, Patron to Cupids- '''The god of Water, Sexuality, and Fertility he is allowed a physical presence on Earth, unlike the others. He forms himself in water and other liquids as androgynous. His more physical form is that of a hermaphrodite with shiny grey hair and pale, powdery blue skin and green eyes. '''Natsumi, Aphrodite- '''Goddess of Beauty and Summer, wife of FATHER she is also sometimes referred to as '''MOTHER. She is the reason all Angels are pretty, and that life blooms in warmer weather. Her hair is golden-yellow and her skin a light shade of red. She does not wear clothes, and flowers grow in her hair and cover parts of her skin. Tathagata is the God of Time, Perseverance, and Balance. Eons ago, he constructed the Tower of Ouroboros, which houses artifacts of immense power and opens only to those who have accomplished the impossible. Children of the Gods '''Akemi- '''Son of FATHER and Nastumi. He is the God of the Sun and Morning. His hair is bright blonde, and his skin is tinted yellow as well are his eyes. He glows at any time of day. '''Haruna- '''Daughter of FATHER and MOTHER, she is the Goddess of Spring and Flowers. Her hair is green and blue, and her skin is a pale pink. She has flowers and vines growing all over her. '''Ryou- '''The Son of Mizu and Raiden, he is the God of the Wind and Moon. Demi-Gods Thyra- Daughter of Raiden, Patron to Mages and Nature Azrael- Angel of Death TBA, God of Snow TBA, Patron to Nobility and Royalty TBA, Patron to Thieves, Goddess of Lies and the Night TBA, God of Direction, Patron to Adventurers TBA, God of Clouds TBA, God of Books and Wisdom Gallery Mizu inked - Copy.jpg|Mizu (Censored) Category:Origins and Mythology Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Deities